Mermaids
by kataccolaforever
Summary: Klaus never thought that he would fall in love, ever. But one thing was sure: love makes you do crazy things. Even more when the woman you're falling for is human, and you're not. AH/AU The Little Mermaid.


_**My first drabble/one-shot requested by kcismyreligion on tumblr. This is based on The Little Mermaid with Klaus and Caroline as main. **_

_**Thank you to LovelyVero that was kind enough to beta it, so you guys could have something decent to read :).**_

_**The characters of TVD like Caroline, Klaus and others don't belong to me.**_

ooOoo

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. This was what Klaus thought the first time he had seen Caroline Forbes. He could have never forgotten this day, even if he had wanted to.

Klaus and his brother Kol were fooling around close to the surface of the water. Father would have been furious if he had heard of it. But this experience was so alluring for both of them.

A ship was sailing near them, and out of curiosity they had decided to sneak upon the crew, and take a look. They were celebrating, and "she" was the center of the party. She was literally shining with every move she made, every walking step she took, every smile blessing her lips...This is how Klaus Mikaelson felt all over heels for Caroline Forbes, and how his brother Kol find himself with a broken nose.

The ship had sunk, but he saved her, nonetheless. He had learned long time ago that humans weren't worth it, that they meant nothing to him. But his urge to save her had been stronger than him. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't let her die like this.

He laid her shivering body on the beach and disappeared under the sea before anyone could see him. And now he was back at Atlantis, going on with his life and family. Elijah's perfect mannerism, Finn the dutiful son, Kol's the scandalous behaviour jerk and Rebekah's with her well known tantrum... Nothing had change. Nothing but himself actually…

He was grumpier than usual, melancholic, absent. All his siblings were wondering what was wrong with him. He was answering that everything was fine. Nothing was wrong with him. If he had told any of them the reasons behind his closed mind, they would have asked if he had drank too much sea water. And in no time, father would have learnt that one of his children was in love with a human. This should have never happened.

Then it hit him. He had to see her again. Kol, the only one aware of his brother's secret, told him that he was turning uncontrollable on them. Well it would to be sooner than later, if he wasn't going to see her.

Sneaking out only an inch away of the beach every day, he waited with the hope of seeing her again. And, it only took three days for him to succeed. Three days to discover that his love was wandering on the white sand, walking a good hour alone, around six o'clock every afternoon.

It became a habit of his to return every day, and to hide behind a rock in the water, to observe and admire her. Yes, he was behaving like a stalker and Kol thought it was creepy. But, Klaus couldn't care even if he wanted to. Watching her walk on the beach was his only way to get closer to her. It wasn't like he could go there and ask her out. For that part he needed legs, he needed to be human. And he wasn't!

After a few weeks, the joy of seeing her diminished, until disappearing completely. He knew everything and anything he could learn about her with a simple look. Her facials expressions, her mannerism... But this wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to meet her, to get to know her. But mostly, he needed this imaginary relationship to not be essentially one sided.

There wasn't a thousand way for a mermaid to turn into a human. In fact there was only one he could think about: magic! He had to go to the "Sea Witch". Ester was the only one able to help him. Would she want to? His mother had stopped practicing magic years ago. But Klaus was a desperate man, and a determined one.

He would accept everything, and damn with the consequences. If Caroline wasn't in love with him at the end of the month, he would return to the ocean as sea spray.

« I hope that she's worth it» said his mother, heartbroken. Yes, she is. That's what he wanted to respond. But the magic working he wasn't able to form the words.

ooOoo

She found him on the beach where he had watched her so many times before. She started to ask him several questions. Who he was, where he came from, what happened to him... He would have answered her with joy; unfortunately, he wasn't able to oblige to her many requests. After all it would have been too easy if he could have talk to her, thought Klaus with anger. Of course there was a tiny little detail in the contract he had made with his mother. The thing was that he was unable to talk. And it was making his task more complicated than he had hope for in the beginning of this journey.

Not in the beginning of course. Thanks to his muteness, he didn't have to lie to her about his background, where he came from and the entire sea world that would have scared the girl away. Thing he didn't want to do to this point.

Caroline stayed with him every day, making him discover the city, the games, the dances and arts... There was something about her that was letting him out of breath. She was literally glowing, like her internal goodness was shining from inside-out. She was always in a joyful mood, happy to introduce him to new discovery, to help him, be with him. They were growing closer and closer. So fast that at the end of the first week, he had become her closest friend. The kind that says anything and everything to one another... Well Caroline was doing all the talking, but he was more than happy to listen to her.

Their friendship became rapidly the heart of the problem. They were so close... Too close. He didn't realise it immediately. It must have been ten or eleven days after they offered him shelter. Caroline was very excited. She announced him that a ball would be thrown in two days for her birthday. Always enjoying a good party and her birthday been her favorite day of the year, she was in quite a state. But the most important was that the purpose of this ball was to help her choose the man she would marry.

Back to his room, later in the evening, he thought about how stupid he had been. She was a kind, generous, funny, brave, intelligent woman, with a beauty like no others. What was he thinking? Of course there would be other men taken by her. Of course he would have competition. But one thing was certain, he had never thought, not even for one second, that Caroline wouldn't count him in the list of candidates that would try to woo her. She loved him, yes, but not as a lover. Something had gone wrong. He had to fix it. And fast, before it would become ugly for him.

The night of her birthday arrived. Not lower amount than twenty men of noble families were already waiting for her in the ballroom. From where he was standing, he watched her dance with each one of them. He had prepared himself to witness this painful scenery, but it turned better than what he had imagined. First tensing, closing his fists and clenching his jaw, he then rapidly noticed Caroline discomfort. Long story short: she made uncomfortable faces the all evening.

This made-up show was more than entertaining, and could have lasted all night. But he could see that Caroline patience was wearing thin. In no time, she would embarrass herself if he hadn't made a move toward her. So he stepped, courageously, away from his position toward the dance floor, saving her from the current partner who had already walked twice on her feet.

He took her hand in his, encircling her waist with his other arm to bring her in a closest proximity, closer than they have ever been. She was aware of it too. He noticed it, the discrete stir she had tried to hide, and that vanished when they started waltzing. They twirled in a slow motion, while following the rhythm of the music, in silence, in peace, and at ease. Making him has this intense premonition again: That she was the only girl in the world for him that they were meant to be together. He wanted to keep her in his arms and never let her go.

Unfortunately, the waltz ended. They parted slowly, like none of them wanted to, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. She had this expression on her face, like she was seeing him for the first time. Then she turned around, abruptly, returning to the other guests, while living him behind… Alone!

ooOoo

Things had changed between them after that night. And Caroline was making her best so show him that they haven't. The both of them still had the same habits; they were spending their days together, walking on the beach, going out to the city... She played her role so well that he almost believed it. She was a master in the art of keeping up appearances. If it weren't for the time he had seeing her blushing after he had watched her a little more intensely than usual, well he wouldn't have thought anything was different. So he looked at her with more persistence. What he couldn't express because of his muteness, he expressed it with his gaze, body, mannerism. However, except the pretty shade of red her face was taking every time he glanced at her, there wasn't anything in Caroline's behaviour that would have openly said that she was aware of Klaus's feelings, and even less, that she was sharing them.

Days after the event, she was still talking about her suitors. Witch one would be better? She was keeping asking him repeatedly: Sir Donovan or Sir Lockwood? Both had made quite an impression on her six days ago. Mentioning them was infuriating Klaus more than anything else. And a pissed Klaus, was an out of control and impulsive one.

« Matt seems to be a real gentleman. He's a little frigid maybe, but the husband material kind. Tyler looks nice too but... »

Having enough of listening about her suitors, he suddenly wrapped both arms around her thin waist, while bringing her closer to him. His lips captured hers, while stopping Caroline on her talkative track. It was what he had wanted at the present moment, to make her stop talking about other men in front of him!

The kiss seemed like it lasted a century. All he knew was that her lips were soft and that she had responded almost instantly to his request, and that he never wanted this embrace to end. Unfortunately, it had too. Their lungs been lacking of air, they broke apart slowly, breathing heavily, faces only at an inch away from each other. He waited for her to slap him and forbidding him to never come closer to her again. Instead she smiled sweetly, and then took his face between her hands, bringing back her lips in contact with his.

He had been living in a sweet euphoria since then. Everything was perfect between them, more than ever. But if there was something he should have been aware of, this was that nothing lasted forever. That was even truer, if possible, when it was about happiness.

It began with a change in Caroline's behavior; she was acting more distant than usual. Then the low whispers in the corridors, of maids gossiping about some royal wedding. Finally, Caroline told him everything. She was set to marry Tyler Lockwood in a week. The ceremony and celebration would take place on one of her family's ship, on sunset. The very day the spell would end...He was so doomed! He was himself set to lose the love of his life and life itself the same day: how romantic!?

The day before the wedding Kol came by to see him. It seemed like his little brother wasn't going to let him face his fate alone. Mother had found some loophole in the spell she had used, a way to interfere so he would came back to the sea as his own persona. He only had to use the dagger Kol had gave to him, stab Caroline in the heart, breaking it as she broke his, and all would be as it used to be.

Dying wasn't his intention from the beginning. Not if he could prevent it. And of course, not, in the name of God, for love. She was only human. Her life meant nothing.

This was what he kept repeating himself the whole day. She played him; he was just there to entertain her when she had need distraction, it was a cure for loneliness, but in the end of the day, expendable.

However, all his resolution faded away the moment she appeared in front of his sight. She walked down the aisle, more beautiful than ever in her white wedding dress. His eyes met hers for only a few seconds but it was enough for him to know. No matter how much she had hurt his pride and feelings, he would never been able to kill her. He loved her too much for that. Damn, he would have stabbed himself with this stupid dagger if it could have prevented any harm to come to her.

Well, he would need to just get rid of it. It was as simple as that, and so much less tragic. Tragedy was already very present in his life; there was no need to add more of it, thank you very much.

Standing there, on the back of the boat, elbows on the railing, he waited. It should happen anytime now. In a few moments, he would go back where he belonged, letting Caroline, her husband, and her world behind. Would she wonder where he had gone to? What he was becoming? He didn't know if she would miss him, but deep inside, he wanted her to do so. He wasn't asking much, just for her to have a little thought about him from time to time. Be remembered. But she would certainly soon forget all about him, thanks to her fabulous new life and her fantastic husband.

The sun had just disappeared when he felt it. The magic spell! Like a month before, it was acting on him. Not wanting anyone to see him turning, he jumped overboard into the darkness of the sea.

But he didn't become sea spray. In the water, his skin turned rough, his legs into a tail and his feet into a palm. He was back to normal. While Kol and Rebekah had joined him, relieved and enthusiastic to have him back, he couldn't stop thinking about it. How could it be? How could he be there when he hadn't filled his part of the bargain? Caroline didn't care about him. She had married another man, hasn't she?

Magic had always a price. That was what he was thinking about, sitting on this rock, at the limit of the sea. Caroline's favorite place near the water, their favorite place. Well it was what he liked to think that it was. Did his mother have committed an error? He had asked her what had happened. Unable to enlighten him, she had said that this was a nature loophole, a fortune and happy one, and that they should be grateful to the spirit of the ocean for sparing him.

He didn't know if it was a ray of light that caught his eyes. Something right there was shining and coming nearer to his sitting position. He discovered a box, half buried in the sand. His heart missed a beat when he recognized it: it was Caroline's!

What was it doing there? Was it Caroline that had hid it, and if so, why?

He knew he should have thrown it away without another thought. He was supposed to forget all about her. Wasn't it essential for anyone wanting to move on? Well maybe he didn't wanted too, or couldn't. He finally opened the box, not really knowing what he would find in its inside.

He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe some old jewellery or childhood items? Well there was none of this. The box was empty except for a leaf of paper, creased in four. He hesitated one moment, should he read it or not? On one hand, if it was there, it was that Caroline hadn't wanted anyone to find this box. Going against her wish was rude and inappropriate. On the other hand… well to hell if he cared! His curiosity was killing him. And after all, it wasn't like she would learn about it any time soon, was he thinking while unfolding hurriedly the letter and reading the first lines.

_Dear Klaus,_

_I don't know if I'll have the courage to give you this letter. In fact, no I hope that I'll have enough strength to not give it to you. Because tomorrow, I'll have to go down the aisle and smile, so much that every guest will think that this is the happiest day of my life, even if it'll probably be the worse so far._

_Yes, it'll be worse, because this will be the day where I'll forever be separate from you. The day where I'll be forever link to another man. And moreover because the simple fact of hurting you makes me feel like my heart is bleeding. _

_I love you. So much that it shouldn't be allowed to have feelings that strong for another being. So much that I would give my life in a heartbeat, if I had too. The truth is that I've never met someone like you. Someone who's been this kind, so intelligent talented, while having an interest in me, caring about me, or looking at me like I was the only girl in the world._

_You've been there for me when I needed it the most, listening to my never ending ramblings, spending time with me, looking out for me…So why ? Why would I do this to you, to me, to us? _

_The thing is that unfortunately, life isn't a fairy tale. I have obligations to my family and my people, and I can't afford myself to be selfish. Not when the life of so many people are depending on me. I just can't._

_This is why I won't tell a single word to you. Because if you knew that all we had was true, how much I love you, you would have fight for me. And there's a part of me deep inside, that wants you to fight for me so desperately. You should know that my dearest wish would be to be able to follow you without thinking about it twice if you had asked me, and leave everything behind to be with you. Does this make me a bad person? I don't know, and it doesn't matter anymore. I only hope that one way or another, you'll find happiness. You deserve it._

_I will never cease to love you. _

_Caroline_

He stayed immobile while reading the lines at least for an additional ten other times, before creasing slowly the paper in two. She loved him? It suddenly hit him: This was why he was still there, why he was still alive. And this all the time…this all the time while he was pouting like a child, playing the sad, heartbroken one, she had suffered at least as much as him. Maybe more, but she had choose to be the bigger person, the mature one.

He let escape a bitter laugh out of his mouth. Always putting her family's and other's sake before her own, even if they didn't deserved it. Of course she had done that. He should have known. After all, he had known her better than anyone, and her, him. Yes, she had, and always will. And he would give her credit. Been from different species hadn't stop him in the past. An ocean, no matter how large it was, was no match for him.

She was right…He would fight for her!

ooOoo

**_So what do you think? _**

**_Don't hesitate write a review to let me know!_**


End file.
